Kado di Bulan Desember
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Sebuah janji bertemu sebelum 25 Desember, beberapa hari sebelumnya tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang, mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Good End, Bad Summary
**Baca-Baca ajah, buat hiburan. Siapa tau ajah kamu suka !**

 **Author-KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing-Naru x Hina**

 **Gendre-Drama & Romance**

 **Rated-T**

 **^^Warning-Nanti juga ketemu kok^^**

 **' DILARANG PARKIR DILANTAI DANSA |:-) '**

...

Salju mulai berjatuhan, angin dingin lewat dengan santainya. Bulu kuduk tersentak kaget, cepat saja ia pergi dari taman yang sepi ini. "Dingin" Hinata bergumam, matanya menatap sayu jalanan kota. Langkah kaki yang dicepatkan pertanda begitu dinginnya malam desember, dibulan desember yang sunyi senyap.

"Naruto-kun" butiran salju makin banyak bergema disunyinya malam desember. "Mari kita pulang Hime" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata yang begitu dingin, mencoba menghangatkannya. Sedangkan Hinata merona merah merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Naruto

"Ak-u mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ia berbata menunduk malu "Akupun sama Hii..." mereka berjalan pulang ditimpa butiran salju putih yang kecil-kecil menghiasi langit malam.

•••••

"Ini coklat hangatnya Naruto-kun" dengan telapak tangan besarnya, Naruto memegang erat pegangan gelas yang Hinata berikan agar tak jatuh. *Sruppt.. keduanya menyerup coklat hangatnya masing-masing, lekas saja Hinata bersemu malu saat memperhatikan cara Naruto menyerup coklatnya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam karnanya *Blushh.. tidak-tidak ia tak boleh memikirkannya disaat seperti ini, jangan sampai pikiran mesum menguasai pikirannya. Elaknya menggeleng-geleng akan ia fikirkan, Naruto menatap bingung Hinata yang menggeleng-geleng.

"Tak terasa lagi ya Hinata, 3 hari lagi" lawan bicaranya mengangguk dalam semu merahnya tak berani menatap bola mata saphire yang bisa menghipnotisnya. "Malam Natal nanti... datanglah ketaman Hime" ucap Naruto, Hinata kembali mengangguk. Naruto berdiri lalu menghampiri Hinata yang tengah terduduk didekatnya, menyematkan ciuman dimulut menggoda kekasih tercintanya. Namun itu hanya ciuman singkat yang cukup untuk mewakilkan yang ia ingin katalan, Wajahnya ia miringkin membuat sang Hyuga memalingkan wajah pertanda ia malu berpapasan pandangan.

"Aku pulang dulu Himee.. !" Lejas itu Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartment Hinata, yang disusul kekasihnya yang berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang "Jaga dirimu Naruto-kun" Uzumaki tercintanya mengangguk. Pintu dibuka olehnya dengan telapak tangan kekarnya.

"Aku mengerti" perlahan Hinata melonggarkan pelukan eratnya, walau dalam hati ia tak mau melakukannya, tapi ia tak bisa menolak pulangnya orang tercinta, walau dalam lubuk ingin ia bersama Naruto lebih lama lagi

"Ak-u mencintaimuuu..." *Grap.. pintu telah tertutup rapat, kini hanya ada Hinata didalam apartementnya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU HYUGAA HINAATAAA.." terdengar suara yang keras dari balik pintunya, suara yang sedikit tersamar namun Hinata dapat mendengar dan mengerti, ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi senang dan bahagia.

"A-KU JUGA ME–NCINTAIMU UZUMAKII NARUTOO-KUUNNN.." balas Hinata berteriak dari dalam ruangannya. Naruto tersenyum dan beberapa saat kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan apartement Hinata, sang Hyuga juga tersenyum-senyum menuju kamarnya.

•••••

3 hari sudah Naruto tak dapat ia jumpai, maupun melakukan kontak melalui telpon maupun media sosial, Hinata tak tahu kenapa nomor Naruto tak dapat dihubungi . Apa ia mengganti kartunya ? Tidak mungkin, tapi juga entah kenapa Naruto sudah tak pernah berkunjung ke apartementnya, mungkin ia lupa ? Ahhh... Manah mungkin Naruto lupa.

Walaupun hanya tiga hari, namun ini bagaikan seperti satu minggu untuk Hinata, "Naruto-kun.. Kenapa?" Tanyanya namun siapa gerangan yang menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut, dikamar yang ia huni sendiri. Tak ada Naruto tercinta, keluarganyapun berada jauh dari Tokyo.

Ia awalnya tinggal di Yokohana, dan memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib di ibu kota negara ini. Agar dapat mandiri dan menafkai adik serta kedua orang tuanya. Hanya dia yang diharapkan, sehingga ia jadi orang yang tertutup dan pendiam, tapi pertemuannya dengan Naruto distation kereta menjadi hadiah di ulang tahunnya yang ke -20, menurutnya.

Ia dan Naruto begitu dekat, sampai Naruto menembaknya direstorant saat dinner makan malam bersama dengannya. Singkat cerita kisah romansa mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun, banyak kisah dan kejadian suka dan duka yang terjadi. Dan itulah riwayat hubungan keduanya selama lebih dari 2 tahun lamanya.

"Dimana kamu Naruto-kun ?" Dia berjalanan di trotoar yang licin ditapaki wanita bersurai indigo ini, tersirat kekecewaan diwajahnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju taman kota yang menjadi tempat harapan dia taruh, entah apa jika harapannya tak terkabul, mu-ngkin dia akan bunuh diri !

 **...**

Malam Natal berlangsung sekarang, tamannya sangat sepi, sunyi senyap. Salju putihpun hampir menyelimuti semua benda dan permukaan tumbuhan yang berada disini, ditempat yang akan menjadi akhir atau ...

3 hari ia tak bertemu Naruto, ya ini mungkin akan menjadi hari-hari ia tak dapat bertemu Naruto sebelum mengakhiri hidup.

 ***Test..**

Butiran air mata mengalir terurai hingga jatuh menyentuh salju, bukan air mata hangat tapi air mata ini dingin.. sangat dingin. Biasanya ada pria yang akan menghilangkan tiap jejak air matanya, biasanya ada pria yang memeluknya tuk memberikan kehangatan, dan biasanya ada pria yang mengucapkan... "Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun Hiks..", gumannya ditaman yang sunyi senyap ini.

Ia berdiri ditengah taman, lampu-lampu satu-satu tertelan malam, waktu kini telah berada dipukul 00.07 dan berarti hari tlah berganti. Natal telah tiba, ingin sekali dia mengucapkan Merry Christmas pada kekasih tercintanya itu tapi, dimana dia sekarang ?

 **¿==¿**

"Hinata !" Naruto memanggil, suara paraunya merambat di udara yang berhiaskan butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit tempatnya berasal. Hinata menoleh, matanya membulat, tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya jatuh tak terbendung, orang yang menhilang tanpa kabar muncul tepat dihadapannya.

Apa ini hanya hayalannya ? Atau ia sedang bermimpi ? Dia sendiripun tak memperdulikannya, hatinya terasa aneh saat ini. Tak ada waktu mempercayai ini mimpi, hayalan, atau kenyataan ! Baginya ini waktu untuk meminta penjelasan Naruto

"Na-ruto-kun"

"Hime ! Jangan menangis !" Hinata sedikit tersentak kala Naruto mengelus pipinya yang basah. Pelan, dengan tangan mungilnya ia memeluk badan tegap dan kekar milik kekasihnya yang sudah 3 hari menghilang entah kemana.

"Kenapa ? Ke-napa kam—.. !"

"Gomenasai gomen gomennnn.." dala-dalam Hinata menatap Saphire biru Naruto, bola mata yang selalu membua hatinya luluh. Kali inipun hatinya yang dingin mulai luluh oleh kehangatan Naruto, kepingan demi kepingan hatinya yang tadinya hancur mulai menyatu.

Dari dulu ia tahu bahwa tanpa Naruto ia tak bisa jadi dirinya yang sekarang, "Dai-suki Naruto-kun.." kalimat halus dan lembut terlepas sendu, walau pelan tapi itu pasti terdengar sampai telinga Naruto.

 ***Glep..**

Pelukan hangat Naruto berikan, sebuah pelukan penghangat hati yang dingin bersama tubuh yang menggigil.

Kehangatan, aroma tubuh, dan mata secerah langit biru ini sangat ia rindukan. Ini yang selama 3 hari kebelakang ia cari dan butuhkan, dan saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah tetap seperti ibi untuk sementara waktu.

"Heemm... Putriku sudah besar rupanya !.."

"Cieee... Pelukan.."

"Si bodoh akhirnya beraksi Gyahahahaha..."

"Selamat ya Naruto... Dan juga Hinata-chan... Hihihi..."

"Bersabarlah mengurus lelaki payah ini Hinata-chan !"

"Selamat untuk kalian berduaaa.."

Eh ? Hinata menatap bingung ! Kenapa semua keluarganya ada disinih ? Ditambah beberapa temannya dan juga teman Naruto ada disini, menyaksikan kejadian barusan !

Mereka semua melingkari Naruto dan Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa mereka semua datang dan melakukan ini ?

"Uhm.. Naruto—..."

Yang dipanggil menunduk dengan kaki kiri yang ditekuk sebagai penahannya.

Hinata terpaku, nafasnya sedikit terganggu berserta mulut yang mulai melebar.

Matanya menghasilkan butiran-butiran air mata hangat, lelaki yang ada didepannya ini..

"Hyuga Hinata, wanita tercantik, termanis, terbaik, termanja, dan tentunya terseksi ! Hihihi.. Hyuga Hinata.. Maukah kamu menikah denganku ? Maukah kamu menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anak kita ?" tanpa perlu diulangi lagi Hinata mengangguk dan berterikak

"IYAAAAAAA... AKU MAU JADI ISTRNYA NARUUTTOOO—KKUUUNNNN... AKU MAUUUU"

Hari ini, Naruto melamar Hinata didepan semua orang yang telah ia ajak dan minta restu beberapa hari lalu.

Detik ini, dihari Natal ini.

Itu tadi adalah kado Natal yang sangat indah bagi Hinata dan juga ya tentunya Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Hinata yang mungil dab halus, dia mensejejerkan sampai tepat berada dihadapan wajahnya. Tangannya mengambil cincin bertahta emas 28 karat dan mulai memasukannya kejari mania Hinata

"Nahhh... Kamu tampak manis bila seperti ini Sayang !" Karna malu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "Waah.. Ada yang malu-malu nieh !"

"Naruto-kuunn Bakaa.." gerutu Hinata setelah menginjak sebelah telapak kaki Naruto beralaskan sepatu.

Sontak itu hiburan gratis bagi tamu undangan...

 **-+++++ Kata-Kata Sisa++++-**

 **"Ehmmm... Hinata, se—benarnya kata ayahmu kita menikahnya besok !"**

 **"Ehh.. Besok ? Maksudnya sesudah natal ?" Hinata kaget mendengarnya, benaknya bertanya kenapa bisa Ayahnya merencanakan hal penting seperti ini tanpa ada persiapan yang matang.**

 **"Bukan besok ! Tapi sekarang !"**

 **"Benarkahhh ?"**

 **"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hime"**

 **Jadi dia menikah tepat pada Natal, dan belum ada satu hari lebih Naruto melamarnya.**

 **"Aa— jadi.."**

 ***Glep..**

 **Hinata diangkat Naruto ala bridal, lalu pergi berjalan kerumah Hinata dengan posisi yang memalukan menurut Hinata.**

 **"Ayo kita siap-siap Sayang !"**

 **"Ha'ii ... Aku su—su-dah tak sabar menantinya hihihi.. !"**

 **...**

 **Sebutir salju tetaplah dingin.**

 **Api yang kecilpun tetaplah panas**

 **Sama dengan air mata..**

 **Yang saat tertentu bisa Dingin, kadang juga Hangat**

 **Sama rupanya seperti hati Hinata yang hampir mati membeku, tapi disaat yang tepat tetes demi tetes bongkahan es yang menutupi hatinya mulai mencair karna cinta.**

 **Pesan Saya selaku admin adalah Jangan suka seeih kalo si Dia gak peka atau respon !**

 **Cobalah ungkapin perasaan kamu agar dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya Readers !**

 **...**

 **—E.N.D—**

 **Ok readers gimana FanFict saya kali ini ?**

 **Jangan luap direview !**

 **See you again Guys...**

 **Mantav Pak Buu..**

 **^°^ ℅[℅]℅**


End file.
